1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforcing device for a bathtub which consists of a bathtub body and a reinforcing base. The reinforcing base is capable of being attached to the bottom of the bathtub body so as to increase the bearing strength and the durability of the bathtub body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, bathtubs being known and used in general are made of glass fiber or plastic material. As shown in FIG. 4, the known bathtub 3 produced by monoblock casting method includes four feet 31 beneath the bottom of the known bathtub 3, an outlet on the bottom of the known bathtub 3 and an overflow outlet on one side wall of the known bathtub 3. The four feet 31 are, respectively, disposed beneath the four corners of the bottom of the known bathtub 3. A drain tube 34 is connected to the lower end of the outlet 32. An overflow drain tube 36 is in open communication with the overflow outlet 35 and is downwardly connected to the drain tube 34.
There is a space between the known bathtub 3 and the ground so that the bottom of the known bathtub 3 deflects under a person's loading. A person lying in the known bathtub 3 may feel unsafe and possibly the bottom of the known bathtub 3 may fracture under the heavy weight of the person after long-term use. Therefore, in order to bear a heavy weight over an extended period of time prior art bathtubs 3 must be produced with an increased wall thickness. However, in the manufacturing process, a thick bottom of the known bathtub 3 is wasteful in both labor time and material expenditures since a vast amount of time is necessary to allow cooling of a thickened structure prior to being packed and sold in the marketplace.